


Hello, Daddy

by Kaliedoscopetta



Series: Girl's Not Gray [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Violence, non canon stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaliedoscopetta/pseuds/Kaliedoscopetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not exactly a prequel to 'Gray Matter.' Just a quickie that came to me at work today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Daddy

"Most girls in your position would be crying and begging for their lives." He looked down at his captive, fighting the urge to frown. It wasn't the stubborn set of her jaw that bothered him nor her silence - it was her eyes. They burned. _Just like her father_ , he thought bitterly.

Keeping that in mind, he changed tactics. "You're a pretty girl, too pretty to be Black Mask's daughter."He circled her, reaching a hand out to stroke her long black hair. He didn't dare let his hand linger too long; even though she was restrained, he didn't trust her. "Except the eyes. Those are his."

Still no response. He continued, "Your mama must've been a real freak to let a guy like that crawl on top her." He stopped in front of her, leaned down as far as he could without risking himself. Let his voice drop as he asked wickedly, "You a freak too, baby?" Nothing, didn't flinch or look away. He couldn't help admiring her a little bit, she didn't spook like other girls. Hell, like even most men. From her rep and what little he'd observed of her so far, she had more spine than her father. _Admirable, but stupid given that she got caught and was now at his mercy_ , he thought.

He smiled as he pulled a knife from his pocket, held the blade mere inches from her face. "You got a really pretty face, baby." He flicked the blade at her lips, which remained impassively shut. _Stubborn_ , he thought. "Maybe I should carve it up. Right down to your skull, make you look like that stupid mask your ol' man wears. Then nobody'd mistake where you come from."

Still, no reaction. He grabbed the back of her head roughly with one hand and jerked her back, leaning forward and pressing the knife against the corner of her lips. Not even a yelp or grimace, though he knew he had to be hurting her as he continued to tug on her hair. "God, you really are his kid, aren't ya? You getting off on this, freak?" He scowled and pressed the knife harder against her, just short of drawing blood. "We'll see how much you like it once I slice that mouth wide open." He drew back his arm, tightening his grip on the handle of the blade. "I'm gonna make you scream..."

As he readied to lower his arm, an exploding pain stopped him. He looked down and couldn't hide his gasp of pain and surprise; a knife was sticking out of his elbow. He turned his head and saw a flash of white before a loud bang sounded and a bullet hit him in the leg, knocking him to the ground...

******

Venetia's expression remained impassive as her "savior" approached her; his expression unreadable behind his mask as he continued to hold the gun high but now pointed at her head. Several moments passed, during which she wondered if he'd pull the trigger; finally he lowered the gun and stepped forward, reaching around to untie her hands. His eyes never left hers, not even as he stepped back once she was unbound.

Finally he broke the silence, sneering, "What, no hug for daddy?"

Venetia raised an eyebrow at that as she slowly stood up. She didn't dare make any sudden movements, not doubting for one second he may still shoot her just for the fun of it.

"You kids, so ungrateful," he waved his hand in feigned admonishment.

"How'd you know where I was?" She already knew the answer - that he'd been keeping tabs on her - but she wondered if he'd admit it.

"I didn't. I was just coming by to settle some unfinished business with Frankie here. Didn't expect to see you."

 _Liar_ , she thought. But that was okay, she had her secrets, too. She shrugged. "Looks like it's finished."

He snorted and gestured to the ground. "Is it?"

Without taking her eyes off him, she leaned down and yanked the knife from Frankie's elbow, ignoring his cry of pain. She quickly slit his throat then stood back up. "Now it is."

Black Mask cocked his head, an amused twinkle in his eyes that bellied the harsh tone of his next words. "Next time you take a kill from me, I'll be slicing you up."

She held out the bloody knife to him, handle out; as if to say 'go for it.' He seemed almost tempted to try it, but instead shook his head and chuckled, "Keep it. A little something to remember me by."

 _As if they'd never cross paths again_ , she thought sarcastically. She was taking up residence in Gotham now, least until Slade returned from abroad; and she had no intention of holing up the entire time. And it's not like he wouldn't continue to track her, even if/when she did leave. She was on his radar now, just like he was on hers; they'd never be rid of each other, not til death do them part.

With that thought, she tipped her head to him and headed for the door behind her; most people would consider it foolish, not to mention dangerous, to turn your back to a man like Black Mask. But now she knew he wouldn't kill her, least not yet. He'd try to twist her, recruit her, and - upon failing to do either - *then* he'd try to kill her. And she'd be ready; she'd been trained by the best.


End file.
